Alphabet Soup
by myhorserockyrocks
Summary: A series of drabbles, each starting with a different letter in the alphabet. Based around a Lucy/Lorcan pairing. Written for A Bittersweet Smile's Alphabet challenge.
1. Apple

**A/N: This whole story is for the Alphabet Challenge by A Bittersweet Smile. I'm really looking forward to this, so let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all.**

**Apple- September 30, 2035**

Lucy walked slowly down the long, spiraling staircase in her and Lorcan's home. Her hand was on her stomach, hoping to quell the growling persisting stubbornly. She looked, dismayed, toward the swollen part of her body, where her and Lorcan's first child was currently residing. After making her way- _finally- _down the staircase, she proceeded into the kitchen, where Lorcan was sitting, reading a copy of _The Quibbler, _sent to him that morning by none other than his twin brother, Lysander. A half-eaten apple lay on the table just to the right of his hand.

"Lorcan?" Lucy asked, waiting until he had fully glanced up from the magazine before continuing. "Are you going to eat the rest of that apple?"

Lorcan smiled at her. "Why would you want the apple? You just ate scrambled eggs, bacon, two pieces of toast, and a big glass of orange juice," he reminded her.

Lucy's lower lip quivered, and her eyes welled up with suppressed tears. "B-But Lorcan…" she whined. "I _do _have cravings, you know. Plus, I'm eating for two now," she whimpered.

Lorcan frowned. "Are you sure? I could be infected with some terrible case of Dragon Pox, and I wouldn't want our baby to catch it," he added, with a concerned glance at Lucy's swollen stomach.

"Oh, so you only care about our baby catching it, and not me?" Lucy grinned at his baffled expression before continuing. "I think I'll take my chances," she said, picking up the apple and kissing him lightly on the cheek before wandering back upstairs.

Lorcan sniggered behind his _Quibbler _as she got further and further away. _What she doesn't know, _he thought, glancing covertly to the new puppy that they had gotten just the day before, _is that the apple was started by the dog, not me. _


	2. Bergamot

**A/N: Yay, another chapter! *****Claps hands enthusiastically***** Again, this is for the Alphabet Challenge, you guys should really try this out.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the queen. I do not own **_**anything. **_**Got that?**

**Bergamot- December 12, 2038**

Lucy sat cuddled in Lorcan's lap, watching the Muggle news on their television. The two had finally gotten their three-year-old son, John, to bed, and had struggled with getting their newborn daughter, Katherine, to sleep. Both were incredibly exhausted, but were enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, Lorcan sat up a little straighter, sniffing Lucy's hair enthusiastically. She pretended not to notice, instead staring resolutely at the TV, for his behavior concerned her greatly.

"Luce?" Lorcan began, turning her head so that she was facing him. "Your hair smells like… like bergamot!" he said, awe clear on his face.

Lucy stiffened. "Uh, Lorcan? What _is _bergamot, exactly?" She was trying to find out if this was a joke or something.

"Bergamot is something like an orange in smell," he explained, as if he was talking to a three-year-old.

Lucy's face broke into a warm grin. "That's great, then, Lorcan!" She threw her hands around his neck and hugged him tightly, before pressing a quick kiss to his pale lips.

Lorcan was startled; he had never seen her this excited before. They happily turned back to watch the news, but this time Lucy's hand was intertwined with his, and she was positively glowing. Lorcan continued to puzzle over this even as she stood up, bade him good night, and left to go up the stairs, still smiling widely. Lorcan could then, _finally_, conclude that he didn't compliment her enough, and when he did it brought her a lot of joy. _I'm going to compliment her, starting tomorrow, _Lorcan thought, _but I'll have to start out small or I'm sure to scare her away. _Little did he know that he would forget that proclamation the second he was woken up at four o'clock in the morning by a screaming toddler and a wailing infant.


	3. Color

**A/N: Hello all! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm having a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you are enjoying reading this!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all. Thanks to alohamora080, I have the ages and names for the kids, so that goes to her!**

**Color: August 15, 2056**

Lucy walked into her youngest daughter, Audrey's, bedroom. Audrey was out with some friends for lunch on her birthday, but Lucy and Lorcan had decided to stay home and surprise her with a total room makeover. To do that, however, they would have to be quick so that the paint had time to dry. Lorcan was already hard at work putting primer on the white walls, so Lucy went to set up the chalkboard paint that they had picked out a week earlier. The idea was that Audrey could draw and write on the walls when she was bored, and then wipe them off again. "Ta-Da!" Lucy murmured, alerting Lorcan to her presence.

Lorcan turned, a smirk on his face, as he took in his wife with the paint buckets in hand. "You know, Luce," he began, "the color isn't really right for the room."

Lucy sighed, exasperated, as she plopped down in the lone chair in the room. "Lorcan Xenophilius Scamander, if I have to tell you one more time that this color is perfect for the room, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Kiss me? 'Cause that's kinda lame, Luce, if I do say so myself," Lorcan interrupted her with a snort of laughter. "Plus, you didn't let me finish. What I was saying was, this color isn't right for the room. I was thinking more of a Lucy color…"

"What?" Lucy asked, distracted. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't notice Lorcan pick up the paint bucket and tiptoe silently over to her. "That's not even a-" Lucy's eyes flew open as she realized what was about to happen, but it was too late. She was covered from head to toe in bright purple chalkboard paint. "Lorcan!" she shrieked. "You wasted perfectly good paint! It's on!"

Lucy proceeded to chase him around the room, fully loaded paintbrush in hand. They both continued to shower each other with paint, and only stopped when they noticed their newly ten-year-old daughter standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "_What _are you _doing _exactly?" Audrey asked, an outraged expression on her face. And, simultaneously, Lorcan and Lucy burst into laughter.


	4. Dragonfly

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all. Once again, alohamora080 owns the ages and names of Lucy and Lorcan's children.**

**Dragonfly: May 10, 2042**

Lorcan was sitting in the family room of his and Lucy's two-story cottage in Godric's Hollow, surrounded by his two children, four-year-old John and three-year-old Katherine. He was reading them a picture book that him and Lucy had gotten earlier that morning in Diagon Alley. It was about different animals, magical and regular. Lucy was rushing around the house, trying to get ready for her parents' imminent arrival, so Lorcan was keeping the kids out of the way. Suddenly, she burst into the room, frazzled, as she took in how dirty the family room was.

"Lorcan!" she snapped. "_What _did I tell you about cleaning the family room? We need everything to be _perfect _for telling them. When we told Mum and Dad about John and Katherine, the house wasn't a complete pigsty! Make yourself useful, and since it's too late to do a full cleaning, at least pick up their toys!" And with that she swept out of the room, leaving a baffled Lorcan and two concerned kids in her wake.

"You know what Mummy is like?" Lorcan asked the two of them. They both shook their heads, gazing up at him with wonder in their big, bright eyes. "Mummy sounds like a dragonfly, from the book. Buzz, buzz," he added playfully, tickling John's tummy.

All that could be heard from the room adjacent to the family room was Lucy shouting, "I am _not_!" There was a slight pause before she added, "Now get started cleaning! Mum and Dad will be here in fifteen minutes!"

Lorcan grinned, his smile crinkling around his eyes, lighting up his whole face. "Buzz, buzz," he whispered, this time tickling Katherine under her chin.

An exasperated sigh reached Lorcan's ears after Katherine stopped laughing, and he heard an indistinct mumble somewhere along the lines of, "If he insists that I'm a dragonfly one more time…" Lorcan had to resist the urge to laugh.


	5. Egg

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

**Egg: September 1, 2018**

Ten-year-old Lucy Weasley sat next to her cousin Louis at the table in her Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur's house, The Burrow. The whole family was gathered, well, everyone that wasn't currently on the Hogwarts Express, journeying to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for a dinner. Lucy's fellow ten-year-old cousins, Louis, Roxanne, Lily, and Hugo, as well as their parents and her parents, were currently eating their dinner, and having a good time.

Suddenly, however, they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door, and Audrey went to see whom it was. She reappeared moments later with a blonde-haired couple and their twin blonde-haired boys. The woman of the couple said, quite dreamily, "I'm sorry we're late, Molly. Lysander decided to have a bath in the mud before we came." She proceeded to glare at one of her boys, who looked equally as dreamy as his mother. Lucy noticed that the other one was staring at his brother with a look of annoyance on his face.

"It's perfectly all right, Luna, dear, just make yourselves at home," Grandma Molly said, and the annoyed boy sat in the empty seat next to Lucy. He smiled up at her, and grabbed a little bit of everything off the table, save one thing: the deviled eggs.

"Don't you want some eggs?" Lucy asked, trying to make some conversation with the toddler.

He grinned up at her. "Nope, I hate eggs. I guess it's the smell that gets to me. Lysander loves them, though. My name's Lorcan, by the way. I'm four years old, and we live right over the hill. That's Lysander over there." He pointed down the table to where his twin was stuffing eggs down his throat as fast as he could. Lucy smiled.


	6. France

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Man, I'm on a role!**

**Disclaimer: All goes to JK Rowling.**

**France: August 15, 2028**

Lucy watched as the people walked by on the street, sipping her coffee curiously. She was there with Roxanne and Lily for Lily's twentieth birthday. They were there for a girls' weekend, partying it up. Right now, the two of them were waiting for Roxanne to come back from _trying _to order her food in French. They were people watching, and had started up a game of what number from one to ten on a level of hotness they would give each of the passing men. "Ooh, he's definitely a nine-point-five," Lily said, breaking into Lucy's thoughts.

"Hmm?" she asked, and Lily pointed out the man that she had specified just seconds before. "Lily!" she admonished. "He's at least ten years older than us!" Lily just shrugged.

"It's your turn now," she told Lucy, looking out into the sea of people for her next victim.

Lucy took a look too, and found herself the perfect guy. He had mousy brown hair, green eyes, was sort of tall, and had the kindest expression that she could have ever imagined. He had a camera around his neck and looked to be a little bit older than them. "He's a definite ten," she said to Lily, causing Lily to stare in that direction.

"You're right," she murmured, and Lucy was taken aback. Lily hadn't agreed with any of her numbers thus far, so why should she have started now? "And he's totally checking you out!" she added, causing Lucy to blush.

"He is not!" Lucy said. "He's got a girlfriend, look!" But even as she said it, Lucy doubted it to be true. This girl looked too much like the young man to be his girlfriend; she was probably his sister.

Lily seemed to notice this too. "That's not his girlfriend, that's just his sister! You're only making excuses because you think Lorcan's going to get jealous…" she trailed off at the furious look that Lucy shot her.

"For the last time, Lorcan is not my boyfriend. He's fourteen years old, for crying out loud! I don't even like him in that way," Lucy insisted.

"Whatever you say," Lily muttered, glancing back in the French boy's direction.


	7. Gryffindor

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all. The ages and kid names belong to alohamora080.**

**Gryffindor: September 2, 2054**

The morning dawned quiet and calm in the small cottage on a very normal-looking street in Godric's Hollow. However, within this small cottage, a not-so-normal family resided quite comfortably with each other. The man of the couple, Lorcan Scamander, was just sitting down to his morning cup of tea while his wife, Lucy Scamander (née Weasley), cooked breakfast.

Suddenly, the pounding of feet down the stairs alerted the couple to the fact that their two youngest children, ten-year-old Luna and eight-year-old Audrey, were awake. The two scuffled good-naturedly for the best seat in the house, the head of the table, which Luna ended up getting. Audrey proceeded to stick her tongue out at her older sister before grumpily getting into the chair next to her father. The shriek of an owl interrupted the silence only moments later.

Fluffy, their owl (named by the couple's oldest son, John, who was now in his sixth year at Hogwarts), flew gracefully into the open window and deposited a letter right next to Lorcan. He ruffled Fluffy's feathers kindly before opening the white envelope. His blue eyes skimmed the page quickly, and he turned to Lucy at once, his smile so wide he looked kind of ridiculous. "Rhys got sorted into Gryffindor!" He was speaking about their third child and youngest son, who had just started Hogwarts the day previous.

"That's great," Lucy replied distractedly, trying to balance four plates on her arms all at once, like she'd seen the waitresses in Muggle restaurants do on countless occasions.

"Why don't you just use magic?" Lorcan scoffed, pulling out his wand and muttering the spell under his breath. The plates seemed to hover in midair for a second before tumbling miraculously to the ground, splattering the front of his wife's Muggle clothes with the oatmeal she'd tried so hard to make. Lorcan's ashamed "Oops" was lost in the midst of his daughters' laughter.


	8. Hufflepuff

**A/N: Here I am again!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all. Ages and names of kids go to alohamora080.**

**Hufflepuff: September 2, 2049**

Lucy Scamander stood at the kitchen sink, looking out the window. She was thinking of her eldest child, eleven-year-old John, and how he'd just started Hogwarts the day previous. It had been the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, letting him board the Hogwarts Express at eleven o'clock sharp the morning before. She missed him more and more as each day passed, for she had never gone a day of his life without seeing his red hair, freckles, and impish grin. He was one of the sweetest boys she knew, and she already couldn't wait to see him again when Christmas Holidays came around.

Just then, her husband, Lorcan Scamander, and their other four kids, ten-year-old Katherine, six-year-old Rhys, five-year-old Luna, and three-year-old Audrey, came trumping into the room. When they caught sight of Lucy's saddened expression, worried looks grew on their faces. "Miss him?" Lorcan asked knowingly, a wry smile on his face. Lucy just nodded.

Little Audrey came to stand by her mother, and took one of Lucy's hands in both of hers. "Don't worry, Mummy. He'll be fine, and until then, you've got us."

Lucy was stopped from replying by Rhys's shout of "Fluffy's here!" They all turned at once to see the family's barn owl swooping low over the house before flying in through the open window. With him he had a large white envelope with the Hogwarts seal on the back, though it was hastily drawn in, and her son's untidy scrawl covered the front. Mum, Dad, Katherine, Rhys, Luna, and Audrey.

With shaking hands, Lucy hastily opened the envelope and read aloud: "'I got sorted in Hufflepuff, your house Dad! Can't wait till I see you guys again, but I have to go and get ready for classes. Love you, and I'll write as soon as I have time. Love, John.' Our son's in Hufflepuff!" Lucy exclaimed, as if that fact hadn't been apparent enough. "I'm so proud!" With that, she sat down at once and wrote a reply, much to the amusement of her five onlookers.


	9. Ice

**A/N: Here's another one!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all. **

**Ice: December 12, 2030**

Breakfast in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was going on as normal as it usually did, save for a few leftover magical fireworks from dinner the night before. All the students were sitting at their house tables with their friends, chatting quite loudly, but this was the normal behavior. So one can imagine how out of place one certain blonde-haired, tall, skinny sixth year Hufflepuff boy looked from his spot at the Ravenclaw table, sitting next to a carbon copy of himself.

"I just don't get it, Lys. We've known each other for a long time, and when I try to make the first move, she shoots me down," he was saying, casting fervent glances at a certain redheaded professor.

"Well, she _is _your teacher, Lorcan. What do expect? It's practically forbidden," the other boy, Lysander, said knowledgeably before taking a decisive bite of his pancakes.

Lorcan stared thoughtfully into the distance, which just so happened to be in the direction of the same teacher. "I just wish she wouldn't treat me so coldly. So… like _ice._"

Lysander smiled apologetically at his brother, but the look was lost on Lorcan, whose bright blue eyes were still trained on Professor Weasley. "Well, she _is _a Weasley, Lorc. They're supposed to be extremely hard to get. Lots of Wrackspurts in their brains, I'd say," he added seriously before taking a long and loud gulp of his milk.

Lorcan turned to stare at his twin before speaking. "If only I could think of a way to get her to stop treating me like ice…" He trailed off, looking toward his brother expectantly.

"Well," Lysander started, "I suppose she might date you once you graduate. There's no rule against that."

Lorcan's cheerful demeanor vanished, along with his appetite. "Thanks, Lys. Now I only have to wait almost two years. Wonderful," he said unenthusiastically.

"That's the spirit!" Lysander said happily, seeming to have missed the sarcasm. Lorcan scowled in his direction before gathering his things and moving back over to the Hufflepuff table.


	10. Julia

A/N: Here's another one!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all. Ages and names of the kids are alohamora080's.

Julia: August 23, 2057

The bright green flames enveloped the brown-haired, blue-eyed fifteen-year-old girl. Lucy Scamander (née Weasley) sat in shock, staring into nothingness, her husband, Lorcan Scamander, patting her back soothingly. Their third child, Rhys Scamander, was standing with a hopeful expression on his face right by the fire. "So?" he asked his shell-shocked parents. "Did you like her? Julia, I mean," he added, as if this statement needed clarification. He was leaning slightly forward, looking more vulnerable and innocent than a fifteen-year-old boy should ever look.

"Erm," Lorcan started. "Well... She's something, all right," he supplied wildly. The girl that had just left was definitely not all right. She smoked, she was disrespectful, she burped repeatedly, and she interrupted everyone constantly. How could his wonderful, innocent son have ended up with someone like that?

"She is most certainly not fine!" Lucy had recovered from her shocked state enough to glare accusingly at her son. "You will break up with her at once, young man, and will never see her again!"

Instead of flinching under his mother's furious gaze, Rhys seemed to get all the angrier. His cheeks flushed red, and he brought himself up to his full, towering height. "She is perfect, Mum! She's everything I could have hoped for, and more, and I will continue to date her." With that he stormed up the stairs of their cottage, proceeding to slam his bedroom door shut in anger.

"I can certainly think of many words to describe Julia Watkinson, and perfect is certainly not one of them," Lucy muttered under her breath. "What are we going to do, Lorcan? We can't let him marry her!"

Lorcan sighed. "I don't know if there's anything we can do, Luce. We can't live our children's lives for them. But I do hope he breaks up with this Julia... before it's too late." Lucy knew what he meant: before he decides to marry her. They agreed on this one, and that was the fact that whatever their son did, they weren't going to give him their blessing on this one. They simply would not be happy if Rhys married Julia.


	11. Kite

**A/N: Here's another one! Wow, I feel like an obsessive updater…**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

**Kite: December 26, 2020**

The two identical seven-year-old boys standing on the hilltop were grinning widely. They were each holding a kite, one with a magical creature on it, and the other with a huge picture of Scooby Doo, the boy's favorite Muggle cartoon. They both grinned even wider, if that was possible, and proceeded to try and get their kites into the air. The boy with the shaggier blonde hair, Lysander was his name, got his kite in the air with no problem, with his brother, Lorcan's, help, of course. The slightly smaller and scrawnier boy with the closely cropped blonde hair, Lorcan, was having more trouble. The wind was blowing, but it wouldn't scoop up his kite the way it had Lysander's. It was beginning to frustrate the boy beyond belief.

The taller feminine figure with long red hair climbing up the hill made Lorcan more focused on her than his kite. Her big brown eyes were slightly visible now beneath the hood of her cloak, and her pale hands were concealed in mittens to hide them from the winter chill. Honestly, it wasn't the best weather for kite flying, but neither of the boys seemed to care. The girl, however, had a scowl on her face and looked extremely annoyed that she, of all her numerous cousins, was the one chosen to fetch the two boys on the hilltop for dinner. Seeing Lorcan's dilemma, she smirked. "Having trouble there?" she asked loftily, coming to stand right next to the two boys and towering over them at her tall, twelve-year-old-like stature.

Lorcan's face broke into a wide grin. "Lucy," he sighed, "can you help me? I want to get my kite in the air like Lysander's, and it just isn't working. We got them for Christmas!" he added after a slight pause.

The girl, Lucy Weasley, frowned slightly, her stomach giving an uncharacteristically loud grumble. She sighed and said, "Lorcan, your mum told me to fetch you and Lysander for dinner. Maybe after dinner, if it's still light outside." His lower lip jutting out into a frown made her backtrack. "Um, I mean, I guess I could fly it with you, if just for a few minutes."

Lorcan grinned broadly at her and held out his kite expectantly. Cursing herself under her breath, Lucy grabbed the kite and reluctantly began to run with it before tossing it unceremoniously up in the air. It wobbled for a minute before Scooby Doo was up in the air. And half-an-hour later, the two boys and Lucy were trudging into the Burrow, their mother's shooting annoyed looks in their direction as they sat down at the kitchen table, cheeks flushed red with cold but smiles plastered on their faces.


	12. Lights

**A/N: Here's the next one! Yup, definitely obsessive…**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

**Lights: September 20, 2035**

"So, what do you want for your birthday, Lorcan?" a voice asked, startling the soon-to-be twelve-year-old boy from his thoughts. He looked up quickly, covering the page that he had been doodling on just seconds previous, a red blush rising in his pale cheeks as he took in the seventeen-year-old girl standing before him, her perfectly manicured hands on her hips expectantly: Lucy Weasley.

"I-I," he stuttered, at a loss of words. Finally, he managed to choke out, "You're gonna get me something?"

Lucy laughed, her voice sounding like music in Lorcan's ears. She threw her head back, and her vivid red hair cascaded beautifully down her back. "Of course I'm getting you something, Lorcan. It _is _your birthday, and we _are _friends, right?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Right, friends," Lorcan mumbled, his cheeks getting a shade darker.

"So, what do you want?" Lucy asked again, getting a little impatient. She smirked once more. "Although, I could always get those big, round light bulbs, if you want."

Lorcan frowned. "No."

"What do you mean, 'No'?" she asked. "I always think they're pretty cool, and, you know, dead useful, for reading and stuff," she teased.

Lorcan's eyebrows knitted together and he spoke boomingly. "No. At least not the round ones. They drive me insane! I'd much rather like the cool twisty ones, you know, the fluorescent ones. They're much better for the environment, too. Lysander and I might not agree on everything, but at least I understand, and he does too, that the environment needs conserving," he said knowledgably.

Lucy had to stifle her laughter as she took in the eleven-year-old before her, gazing up into her amused face with a serious one. "Lorcan," Lucy persisted, "_what _do you want for your birthday?"

He grinned evilly. "You know, now that I think about it, fluorescent light bulbs sound like a good idea."

Lucy sighed. "Good-bye, Lorcan." As she walked away from the Hufflepuff table to the Ravenclaw one, all she could think was, _I guess you learn something new every day._


	13. Monkeys

**A/N: Hehehe… Here's the next one!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

**Monkeys: August 31, 2032**

Diagon Alley was covered in last-minute Hogwarts student shoppers and their families. The kids were running amok, each one different than the last, from eleven to seventeen. And as each one passed the odd couple walking quietly along the paved street, they seemed to do a double take, muttering quickly, "Hello, Professor Weasley, hey, Lorcan," before running in the opposite direction. But instead of frustrating the couple, as one would have thought this would, it seemed to make them all the more cheerful. And as they ran into three more students when they entered Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, they grinned as the students muttered the usual greeting.

"So, Lorcan," Lucy Weasley started, her left had entwined in his right, "how can you and Lysander be twins, but be so utterly different?"

Lorcan sighed; he knew this had been coming. Ever since the two of them had started dating after he had graduated Hogwarts two months previous, she had been avoiding this topic. He knew it wouldn't last. "Well, I don't think we're _that _different." Lucy rolled her eyes with a pointed look in his direction. "I mean, I like animals and nature and everything, but I like _real _animals, like monkeys and such. Lysander… Well, he likes to dream up stuff."

Lucy smirked as she took the chocolate cone that was being handed to her by Florean Fortescue himself. She waited as Lorcan paid the check, and they left the building. "Monkeys?" she teased, bringing up their previous conversation.

"They're my favorite animal," Lorcan said defensively. "And at least they're _real_." Lucy laughed, and the two of them trailed down the road, licking their ice cream cones and never once letting go of the other's hand.


	14. Nike

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

**Nike: July 12, 2032**

The bright sun filtered through the branches of the trees above the couple. They were lying under the ground beneath a large oak tree, known more commonly as the Whomping Willow. It was immobilized by the man's wand, and the couple was holding hands. The man, Lorcan Scamander, was laying on the left, his blonde hair hanging haphazardly in front of his bright green eyes, and he looked to be only eighteen. The girl, Lucy Weasley, had dark red hair that fell in ringlets around her pretty face, and her blue eyes looked adoringly into the face of Lorcan, but she looked to be much older, most likely around twenty-four.

They were talking about nonsense when all of a sudden, with no warning at all, Lucy sat bolt upright. Lorcan, startled, hastily made his way up to join her, before she turned on him. "Why do you always where those sneakers? What's wrong with going barefoot every once in a while?" she asked, and they both turned to look at their feet, Lucy's uncovered, Lorcan's encased in gray- formerly white- sneakers.

Lorcan glanced down at the familiar Nike swoosh, his face breaking out into a smile. "They're my lucky shoes," he murmured. Turning to face Lucy, he asked, "What's wrong with shoes?"

Lucy frowned. "Nothing. It's just…"

"It's just what?" Lorcan prompted after his girlfriend trailed off. "You won't date me because I like shoes?" he teased.

"No!" Lucy said hastily. "It's just… Well, why are they lucky? What's so special about Nike, anyway? Aren't they centered in America?"

"Well, yeah," Lorcan started, confused. "But why does it matter that they're Nike? And they're special because I got them from my favorite uncle, my dad's brother, right before he died three years ago. I've kept magically enlarging them so that I can wear them my whole life. It's like a memorial to him. Why?"

"Well… Never mind, it doesn't matter," Lucy admonished, running a hand through her red hair before lying down again and taking Lorcan's hand. Reassured, Lorcan lay down once more and took her hand in his.


	15. Owen

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all. Ages and names of kids go to alohamora080 (except for Owen!).**

**Owen: August 3, 2057**

The front door of Lorcan and Lucy Scamander's cottage in Godric's Hollow slammed loudly behind their oldest daughter, Katherine, and her now-fiancée, Owen. Lorcan and Lucy had just met this Owen that day, and Katherine had informed them that the two would be getting married on October 3, just two months away. And they were only eighteen! So Lorcan and Lucy had thrown a fit, and Katherine and Owen had left in a huff, leading to the slamming of the door described earlier.

Lucy sat down on the armchair by the fireplace, her head in her hands and her body shaking with sobs. Lorcan sat on the arm of the chair and rubbed her back rhythmically, but he too seemed to be suppressing tears. Finally, after a long time of them sitting together like that, Lucy looked up at her husband with her tear-stained face. "Lorcan," she whimpered, "how can she just get married at _eighteen_, without even letting us meet Owen first?"

Lorcan sighed. "I don't know, but your Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur seemed to be fine when Teddy married Victoire when she was eighteen…" Lorcan trailed off uncertainly.

"Yeah, but they _knew_ Teddy. We've never met this Owen, who's to say he won't ditch her the second they fight?" Lucy sniffled. "I just wish things could go back to the way that they were when our kids were little, how uncomplicated they were. We didn't have to worry about who was dating who, and everything like that. John's already graduated and married to Valerie, now Katherine's graduated and engaged to Owen, Rhys is going into fourth year, Luna's starting third year, and Audrey's going to be getting her letter any day now! Where does the time go?" Lucy asked, barely able to hold back tears.

"I don't know, Luce," Lorcan whispered. "I don't know. But I can guarantee you one thing: If Owen does anything to hurt Katherine, Rhys, John, and I will beat him up. Okay?"

"Okay," Lucy mumbled, and allowed herself to be escorted to bed. It hadn't struck her until that night, but her kids were growing up quickly, and she wasn't so sure that she liked it.


	16. Pennies

**A/N: Here's another one!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

**Pennies: August 1, 2032**

The flat was small, sitting in a room above the Leaky Cauldron. Yet, remarkably, it held all that was needed for life: food, water, and most importantly, love. Yes, love. A young couple was sitting on the floor in the flat, the tall, gangly, blonde eighteen-year-old man staring, amused, into the face of the petite, beautiful, red-headed twenty-six-year-old woman. She had some Muggle American coins laid out in front of her, and was informing the man on what they were called, for he hadn't the slightest idea.

"This one right here, see, the big silver one? That one's the quarter, and it's worth twenty-five cents, or a quarter of a dollar, hence the name," she was saying. Brushing a lock of her dark red hair out of her face, she continued. "And this one, the smallest silver one, is a dime, and it's worth ten cents, or a tenth of a dollar. And that copper one over there, the one slightly bigger than a dime? Well, that's worth one cent, so it's a hundredth of a dollar," she finished, quite proud of herself for having remembered all that, after having taken her last Muggle Studies Class six years previous.

The man, Lorcan Scamander, scratched his head in puzzlement. "Wait a minute…" he started before trailing off. "Lucy, why's the penny bigger than the dime, when it's worth less?"

Lucy frowned. She had never thought to ask that question in Muggle Studies, for it hadn't seemed that important at the time. But now that Lorcan mentioned it, she began to realize that it made absolutely no sense at all why the penny would be bigger than the dime when it was worth a whole lot less. "I don't have a clue," she said slowly, when another idea hit her. "The nickel's bigger than the dime too, though it's only worth five cents instead of ten!"

"Weird," Lorcan murmured. "Muggles are weird," he finished with a satisfied look on his face at having come to a solution so easily, and Lucy couldn't help but agree. _Muggles _are_ weird, every last one of them,_ she thought.


	17. Quidditch

**A/N: Here's the next one!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all. Ages and names of kids go to alohamora080.**

**Quidditch: April 4, 2043**

The day dawned bright and clear. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the sky was cloudless and blue. A certain father-son pair was walking hand-in-hand down the busy cobbled streets of Godric's Hollow, brooms slung carelessly over their shoulders, hair windswept. They had already been to the Quidditch Pitch earlier that morning, and were now returning home for a quick lunch before they would return there and practice some more until dinner.

The father was talking to his newly five-year-old son excitedly. "Remember, Johnny, when you go to do the Wronski Feint, make sure you look so focused so that you can fool your opponent. Otherwise, it's just a big waste of time and effort, and they might catch the Snitch when you think they're behind you," he was saying knowledgably.

The little boy, by the name of John Scamander, was grinning from ear to ear and nodding his head ecstatically. When they reached their house, John shouted a quick, "Thank you for the broom, Daddy," before racing off to wash up for lunch.

As the father of the boy, Lorcan Scamander, entered his house, his wife, Lucy Scamander, walked up to him, looking frazzled. She began talking a mile a minute, and Lorcan could barely keep up. "Katherine was throwing a fit, as per usual, about how she couldn't play Quidditch with you and Johnny, and I told her that she wasn't old enough, and that she had to wait until she was five, and then she asked why John got to play when he was four-and-a-half, and then I told her that she had just turned four and to wait a little bit and I was sure you'd teach her when she turned four-and-a-half, and the Rhys started crying and I had to calm him down while trying to reason with Katherine, and then I realized that I must be such a terrible mother if I can't take care of a four-year-old and a newborn by myself-"

"Lucy," Lorcan soothed. "I'm here now. Calm down. I'm sure Johnny will let me take Katherine with us in the afternoon."

Lucy sighed. "That's kind of you, but I don't want it to ruin his birthday," she fretted.

"Lucy." Lorcan started using that commanding tone of his that always won arguments. "We'll be okay," he added, gentler somehow, slowly kissing her before fixing them all turkey-and-cheese sandwiches.


	18. Ravenclaw

A/N: Here's the next one!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all. Ages and names of the kids go to alohamora080.

Ravenclaw: September 2, 2057

The little cottage in Godric's Hollow was unnaturally quiet. The tall, beautiful, red-haired woman was standing in the kitchen, gazing out the window. She smiled as the sun rose in the sky, but she started once a hand landed on her hip. Spinning around, she spotted her husband, Lorcan Scamander, standing there, his hands up in mock surrender. "Lorcan, you scared me," Lucy admonished, as he reached out and hugged her. The screech of an owl was the only thing that ended their embrace, and they both rushed back to the window to see what the letter from their children said.

"It's from Rhys," Lorcan said, surprised. "Rhys is scared for fourth year, but he's glad that there's still another year until O.W.L. year. Luna's starting off third year with a bang, and according to Rhys she's found a friend at last. Though, he didn't specify whether that friend is a boy or a girl... And as for Audrey- she got sorted into Ravenclaw!"

Lucy smiled, but the thought of their youngest child now at Hogwarts haunted her to no end. However, she tried not to show this to Lorcan, and chose instead to say, "Now we had a kid in each house. John in Hufflepuff, Katherine in Slytherin, Rhys and Luna in Gryffindor, and now Audrey in Ravenclaw. Looks like we're a well-rounded family," she mused.

Lorcan grinned lopsidedly at his wife, hugging her again. He whispered in her ear, "I know you miss her, but we can't stop our children from growing up. Katherine's in her first year out of Hogwarts, and has already started as an Auror at the ministry. John's been out of Hogwarts for two years now, and he's already traveling the world with Lysander, looking for magical creatures. They're going to grow up, but they'll always be our children," he assured her, before moving away.

Lucy smiled. He always knew what she was thinking, even when she didn't say anything. And that was what made them the perfect match. A match made in heaven, her mother would say. But now, to write a letter back to her children, congratulating Audrey on becoming a Ravenclaw, just like her namesake.


	19. Skirts

**A/N: Hi, all! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all. Ages and names of kids go to alohamora080.**

**Skirts: July 25, 2062**

The quiet normalcy that was now Lucy Scamander's life was starting to unnerve her. It felt like it had been only yesterday when she had first given birth to her youngest child, Audrey, though it was almost seventeen years ago. Audrey would be beginning her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a little over a month, and then there would be no one. No one to say goodbye to on the Hogwarts Express, with last minute reminders on the tip of her tongue. No one living in Godric's Hollow with her and Lorcan. And it was scary to think about how all of her kids were growing up. Suddenly, a shout pierced the quiet air. "NO YOU'RE NOT!" Lorcan bellowed. "AT LEAST NOT DRESSED LIKE THAT!"

She heard the stomping on the stairs that signaled Audrey returning huffily to her room, and Lucy went to investigate. At the quiet "Come in" that followed her knock, she opened the door to find her daughter in a low cut shirt with a skirt that was very short. Lucy sighed. "He's not gonna let you wear them, huh?" she asked knowingly.

"Of course not." Audrey flopped down dramatically on the bed. "Why wasn't he like this with Katherine or Luna? I saw them leave the house loads of times in clothes like these."

"Well," Lucy started, uncertain of how to proceed. "You're our youngest child. I guess it's just scary to him to think about you all grown up. John's twenty-four, Katherine's twenty-three, Rhys' nineteen, and Luna's eighteen. You're all we have left."

Audrey sighed exaggeratedly. "But how am I supposed to impress Jonah McLaggen, my new boyfriend? He won't fancy it if I wear knee length stuff and an unflattering sweatshirt."

Lucy turned around self-consciously, so as to check if Lorcan was at the door. He wasn't. "I have an idea. You change into something that your dad would approve of, and hide the clothes that Jonah would like in your purse. Then, change in the bathroom when you get there."

Audrey smiled at her mother. That idea was _perfect. _And so, ten minutes later, Audrey left the house wearing John's old sweatpants and Rhys' old sweatshirt, her fancy clothes tucked safely within her purse. And Lorcan didn't suspect a thing.


	20. Teacher

**A/N: Here's the next one!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all. **

**Teacher: October 15, 2031**

The Hogwarts school corridors were loud and crowded. The kids, from ages eleven to seventeen, were rushing about, pushing and shoving, trying to get back to their common rooms to drop off their books before dinner. One tall seventh year, and blond male with green eyes, was striding confidently toward the Transfiguration classroom at the other end of the hall. Although he was pushing against the traffic, he was making steady time, and he reached the door within thirty seconds. Before he could knock, however, the door flew open, and the woman that stood before him seemed to crackle with anger.

"I've already said no, Lorcan. What more do you want?" she said, sounding exasperated. Her blue eyes sparked menacingly as she glared up at the student before her.

"But, Lucy-" Lorcan began, before he was cut off.

"Here, I'm Professor Weasley. It's only at the Burrow that I'm Lucy," she said coldly, before pushing him roughly aside. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must get down to dinner."

Lorcan stepped in front of her once more, preventing his redheaded Professor from proceeding out the door. "I'm not going to let you be, Lucy. I'll capture your heart someday. You'll see. Just wait."

"Lorcan! Will you get it through your thick head? I'm. Never. Going. To. Love. You. You're a student. I'm your professor. You're eighteen. I'm twenty-three. It will never work!" she said, putting emphasis on each word.

Lorcan stared at her before shaking his head. "No," he began. "You're wrong. You do love me. You just haven't admitted it yet. But I'm patient. I can wait for you." And then he was gone, sprinting down the hallway to the Hufflepuff common room.

And Lucy was left thinking how she could never admit that he was right.

**A/N: Oh, Lucy, you'll fall for him someday! Just wait and see! You'll have five kids together!**


	21. Umbrella

**A/N: Here's the next one! Wow, we're getting closer to the end!**

**Disclaimer: All is JK Rowling's.**

**Umbrella: April 12, 2032**

Lucy Weasley stared outside the windows of the Three Broomsticks apprehensively. Her butterbeer was clasped in between her two freezing hands, but even that didn't cure her sudden shivers at the thought of having to go outside once more into the terrible thunder storm with nothing but a coat. Being the stupid, forgetful Weasley that she was, she had forgotten her umbrella up in the castle, leaving it sitting uselessly next to her desk.

She stood up, making up her mind in a flash to sprint up to the castle after finishing her butterbeer, and went to pay her bill. And, after having paid for her drink (it cost three whole sickles! What a rip off!), she went to stand by the door, hesitating. So, when an older man, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Luke Hopkins, opened the door cheerfully and held it open, waiting for her to exit, she had no choice but to enter the raging storm.

Slowly making progress down the winding street, she kept slipping in the wet mud. Halfway down the road to Hogwarts, Lucy was stopped by a kind hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the smiling face of one of her seventh year students, Lorcan Scamander. "Hey, _Professor _Lucy," Lorcan mocked, and Lucy noticed that her eyes were now level with his chest. "Want to walk up to the castle with me?" Before she could politely refuse, he added quickly, "I've got an umbrella."

Lucy, her teeth chattering, hesitantly agreed to proceed with him up to the castle. For the first time, she noticed how handsome he was, how elegant, how kind. She even forgot to rebuke him for calling her by her first name. On the way up to the castle, they talked of many things, but not once did they talk about how much Lorcan fancied her, or how she believed that they could never be together because he was six years her minor. They only talked about how funny it was to watch everyone run around screaming in the rain, or how much fun Easter would be at the Burrow. And suddenly, Lucy realized that she was starting to fall for him as much as he had fallen for her. And to think: it all started because he had an umbrella.


	22. Valerie

**A/N: Yeah, nothing to say here but… ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all. Ages and names of kids goes to alohamora080.**

**Valerie: December 31, 2058**

The doorbell to Lorcan and Lucy's cottage rang loudly, making the whole household inside it start scrambling frantically to their positions. Sixteen-year-old Rhys jumped up to the window to check and see who it was, fourteen-year-old Luna scrambled to take the food from her mother as Lucy went to answer the door, and twelve-year-old Audrey darted to hold down their new puppy, Jackson, as he tried frantically to reach the door before everyone else. Finally, Lorcan and Lucy flung open the door to greet their twenty-year-old son, John, and an unfamiliar woman.

"Hello," Lucy greeted, seemingly confused. She glanced first at John, then at the woman, then at Lorcan, and then back to John. "Well?" she asked. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" By this point, Rhys, Luna, and Audrey had gathered at the door too, and were staring expectantly up at their older brother.

"Um, well," John began, hesitating. "This is Valerie, everybody. Valerie, this is my mum, dad, my brother, Rhys, and two of my sisters, Luna and Audrey. You already met Katherine, my other sister. And everybody, Valerie's my fiancée." He closed his eyes, bracing himself, as if he expected there to be a sudden uproar.

There wasn't. John opened his eyes after a few seconds to find his family staring at him, their jaws having dropped open. Finally, Audrey broke the silence. "Great!" she exclaimed, and all eyes turned to her. "When you have a baby, I can be an aunt!"

The whole family laughed, and after spending the afternoon with John and Valerie, even Lucy had to admit that she was very nice. Lorcan and Lucy agreed on this one, surprisingly: Valerie was perfect for their little boy.


	23. William

**William: April 2, 2067**

The front door shut lightly behind the couple that had just entered it. Lucy and Lorcan Scamander stood there, looking slightly frazzled. They had just been meeting with their middle daughter, Luna, and her husband, William. The two had just had their first children, twins by the names of Nicholas and Lysander, after Lorcan's brother and uncle on his father's side, so Lorcan and Lucy had been spending time with their grandson.

"You know," Lucy said as they plopped down in two adjacent chairs in front of the fire, "if our kids keep this up, then we'll be grandparents to the whole English country!"

Lorcan scowled. "I just wish he'd keep his bloody hands off of her for more than two seconds," he growled, clearly thinking about the way that William would never take his hands off Luna, whether it was over her shoulders or resting comfortably on her knee.

Lucy smiled knowingly. "Lorcan," she said, barely able to suppress giggles, "they have two children. He's been doing a lot worse than touching her knee or shoulders when we're not there. Consider yourself lucky."

Lorcan groaned. "Don't remind me. Those are some horrifying images in my mind right now," he said, glaring at her.

Lucy giggled, smirking. "You know, I thought you were mature enough to be able to stand that. "We've got five children, and you know how they got here…" she trailed off.

Lorcan spluttered indignantly, his face becoming screwed up in confusion. "Well, at least I can keep my hands off of you," was the best that he could manage.

Lucy laughed loudly, throwing her head back. She shook her head in Lorcan's direction before running up the stairs, her body still shaking with barely suppressed laughter.

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I don't think it's my best, but I would love your feedback anyway! Thanks!**


	24. Xylophone

Xylophone: August 16, 2049

Lorcan sat on the floor in his living room, late at night. In front of him sat the kid xylophone that his youngest child, Audrey, had received the day previous, for her third birthday. It was some Muggle toy, designed to make music, but to Lorcan it was a bit of a joke. Experimentally, he reached out with the mallet and gave it a soft hit. Instantly, a loud, piercing sound reached his ears. Stunned, it took him a second before he reached out and stopped it. Looking around to make sure that no one was watching, he reached out and hit it again.

Over and over Lorcan hit the xylophone, making up his own songs as he went. Late into the night he played with the toy, designed for kids from two- to four-year-olds. Finally, when he was starting an absolutely terrible rendition of "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love" he was interrupted by none other than Lucy.

At first, she simply gazed at him from the doorway for a while, waiting for an opening. And then she was standing right next to him, and he jumped. "Hey, Lorcan," she teased, "you know that toy's meant for our three-year-old daughter, right?" At his shrug, she continued. "But, you do sound much better than her persistent banging," she said knowledgeably.

Lorcan snorted, turning around to face her. "Luce, I sound awful. Admit it." When she just smiled encouragingly, he turned back around to play the xylophone once more. "Need proof? Well, here's my best try at Celestina Warbeck."

And he started playing, the shrill tunes getting lost in the moment as Lucy took in her husband, the love of her life, sitting on the floor, playing a child's xylophone, and rocking out. Lucy couldn't help but laugh as she watched him tossing his shaggy, blond hair back and forth, back and forth, and once she had started, she couldn't seem to stop.

A/N: Here's the next chapter, and keep watch for the two last installments, coming soon! (Maybe even today!)


	25. Yak

**A/N: Here's the next one, and this is the second to last chapter! Oh, and while I'm here I might as well ask you to pretty please check out my new story, Moments, which can be located through my profile. It's a Rose/Scorpius fic, so if you don't like that pairing, please don't read it. I don't like flames. Thanks in advance.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all. Ages and names of kids go to alohamora080.**

**Yak: August 1, 2042**

The first time Lucy and Lorcan went to the Muggle zoo with their children was when John was four and Katherine was three, and Lucy was five months pregnant with their third. It was hard enough living life with those two crazy toddlers, but add being in a stimulating environment to the mix, and it became steadily unlivable. They had to navigate their way through the crazy bunch of Muggles without being even slightly recognizable as wizards. _That _was hard work.

Once they came to a large field, there seemed to be nothing in sight. After having stood there for a couple of seconds, John had proclaimed that he was bored, and Katherine had run off excitedly in the direction of the Dippin' Dots machine. Lucy sighed, exasperated, and, upon sharing an annoyed glance at Lorcan, proceeded to follow Katherine, dragging John along with her.

Lorcan kept staring, transfixed, at the empty pasture before him. Then, before his eyes, the most odd looking animal that he had ever seen appeared. It was brownish-black, and had a closely cropped torso, but shaggy fur on the undersides and legs. The animal had a white face, and two horns on top of his head. The sign by the pen said that it was a yak.

Suddenly, a hand on his shoulder caused him to jerk around. "Whatcha lookin' at?" To Lorcan's relief, it was Lucy, staring at the animal over his shoulder. John and Katherine were standing right in front of him, fighting about something that seemed oddly like "You spilled my Dippin' Dots!" "I did not!" "Yes you did!"

Lorcan sighed. "Nothing, I guess, Luce. He's kinda ugly, after all." Lucy nodded, and the small family proceeded on to the camels, Lorcan's thoughts never once leaving the strange animal that had captured his heart.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of romance in this chapter. It was meant to be a strange chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway!**


	26. Zachary

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All goes to JK Rowling. Ages and names of kids go to alohamora080.**

**Zachary: July 13, 2064**

"Dad, Mum, I'd like you to meet Zachary, my fiancée," Audrey's voice spoke, making all the breath rush out of Lorcan's chest. It constricted, causing him to gasp out painfully, and his youngest daughter looked at him with concern in her bright green eyes. The eyes she had inherited from him. She was his. He couldn't give her up to some man that he had never met before in his life. She had only known him for three months, whereas she had known him for almost eighteen years. It wasn't going to happen. He wasn't going to give her up.

By this point, Lorcan realized that he and the others had somehow made their way to the couch. Katherine and Luna happened to be over for dinner with their husbands and, in Katherine's case, children, so the two of them were gathered in the room too. Zachary was explaining about his family, and what they did for a living in the Muggle world. _That's why I don't like him, _Lorcan thought. _He's a Muggle-born! _But that wasn't it. It was because his filthy hands were holding those of his daughter.

But Lucy, Luna, and Katherine were nodding their heads, laughing at his jokes, and seemed to love him. Lorcan knew he was going to lose the battle if he didn't pull Lucy aside right that minute. "Lucy, can I talk to you?" he asked in a tight, clipped voice, causing her to nod, baffled, in his direction before following him into the kitchen.

"We can't let him marry her," Lorcan started, not wasting any time on pleasantries.

Lucy frowned at him, putting her hands on her hips plaintively. "Now, Lorcan," she began, "if this is because she's your little girl, then you're deluding yourself. She's almost _eighteen, _Lorcan. When are you ever going to let her go?"

"When I die," he said almost sheepishly.

Lucy sighed. "Lorcan, you already married off your two other daughters, and your two sons. I don't know why Audrey should be any different. She wants to be treated like equals with her siblings, and has wanted that since she could talk. Think on that." And she left the kitchen in a huff, to rejoin Zachary, Audrey, Luna, and Katherine in the living room, leaving Lorcan in the kitchen, feeling substantially worse than he had went he'd entered.

**A/N: So, for the last time, please review!**


End file.
